Return to Nomanisan
by Sean Montgomery
Summary: Mr. Incredible is dead. How does the rest of the family move on?
1. Prologue: Farewell To The Greatest

Disclaimers: I do not own _The Incredibles_, which is copyright Pixar Animation, Disney, and Brad Bird. No profit is being made from this piece. Unfortunately.

Notes: So... I missed my January update. I'm sure half of you are saying to yourselves, "I knew she would." Well, I'm tryin'. It might not be January, but I'm close enough! Besides, I have a job now. Ya'll should be able to sympathize with me, right? Please?

Also, have no concerns about '_Reflections'_. The problem with me right now (beyond work) is that I'm having trouble getting dialogue, which is essential to this chapter. It will be up later this month (I hope.) Surely some of you RuroKen fans are Incredibles fans too, right?

Oh, yeah - I don't have a creative title yet, so this one is temporary. Brownie and credit points to whoever can come up with one!

88888888888888888888

Return to Nomanisan

By Sean Montgomery

88888888888888888888

Mr. Incredible was dead.

It was the biggest blow Metroville had been delt since Syndrome had unleashed the Onmidroid on the city years earlier. The greatest and one of the most praised supers had been killed while disarming a bomb, pushing the rest of The Incredibles out minutes before the plane exploded in air. Few had been harmed thanks to Elastigirl, but even the bravery could not lift the darkness that had fallen over the city.

_Incredible Hero Has Final Save._

At least, that's what the papers had once said. After the headline had been sent to thousands of homes in Metroville, the Daily Express had a record breaking number of angry callers demanding that the headline be changed. The community of supers were upset as well, commenting that not only would the publisher's beloved newspaper but their reputation would be at stake if the headline weren't changed. The next day, the headline was different:

_Farewell To The Greatest: Mr. Incredible Sacrifices All For Citizens Of Metroville._

There were no more phone calls after that.

* * *

The obituaries were uncomfortably full that day, not so much in amount but in devastating reality. Who would know that while Mr. Incredible got the whole cover of the newspaper to himself, Robert Parr would only get a paragraph categorized as a victim from the crash?

_Robert Parr, 38, died today as a victim of the plane crash that killed Mr. Incredible. He leaves behind a wife and three children._

It wasn't the most glorious thing she had ever read in her life, but Helen Parr decided it was for the best. After all, Bob would have wanted to be Mr. Incredible when he died, not the mild-mannered man he tried to be.

It was better this way.

* * *

The funeral was worse than it should have been. After an elaborate affair with supers for Mr. Incredible, a simple ceremony commenced for Bob three days later. Conveniently enough, it rained. Violet Parr said it was oddly fitting for the atmosphere of their entire family which suddenly seemed to run on lifelessness. Each member lost a large amount of work and school days and only acted different if they were called to be The Incredibles once again.

Only, they weren't The Incredibles. After Mr. Incredible had died, it seemed unusual for the group to keep calling themselves that. Besides, if the namesake's gone, why keep the name? Dash explained his father would have wanted it that way. The name stayed.

Mr. Incredible was dead.

As well, it seemed, as the life of The Incredibles.


	2. Eight Years Later

Disclaimers: This belongs to the brilliant people at Pixar and Brad Bird, who should all get Oscars come Academy Awards night. YA'LL ROCK!

Notes: So like I said, my prologue was shorter than a ruler, but that's why chapter one is right here! Tadaa!

88888888888888888888

Return to Nomanisan

By Sean Montgomery

88888888888888888888

Dashiell Robert Parr had the striking good looks of his father and the charming characteristics of his mother. When amused he displayed a brilliant smile that made many of the girls in his class swoon. The same grin was displayed when he ran on the track just a few feet beyond everyone else, or sprinted down the basketball court with the winning shot. That trademark smile told the world who he was - competitive, intelligent, and unlike anything they'd ever seen.

Unfortunately, the trademark smile did little to move his teachers.

In the middle of an important math test during midterm week, he could feel the slight tremor in his chest, a modified feature thanks to Edna Mode so his suit couldn't beep aloud, signaling that he was needed to save Metroville. His pen stopped moving when he felt it, suddenly realizing how far he was from finishing the test. Maybe if he ran fast enough he could make it back in time to finish it, but first he needed to get out of there.

"Mr. Singer, I need to use the restroom." he said aloud, disrupting the class who quietly listened in to hear how this episode would conclude.

"Again, Mr. Parr? If I recall correctly, you've used the restroom on every major test you've taken this year, never returning to finish it." Mr. Singer leaned back in his chair, challenging Dash with his gaze.

_How ironic that villains decide to attack when I'm in _this _class. _"You gotta go when you gotta go, sir." Dash replied. Snickers filtered around the classroom.

"You can go before class, Mr. Parr. You're not excused."

"But I've really gotta go!"

Mr. Singer gave an irritated sigh. "Then go, Dash. As fast as you can!" He pointed a thin finger at the door.

"I'll do my best, sir, but I can't guarantee anything!" he replied, sprinting out the door, leaving a laughing class in his wake.

Once he left the classroom, Dash ran as fast as he could through the hallways, slowing down only once to put his street clothes in his locker. Placing his mask on his face as he ran, he bolted through the school doors and down the street, speeding by traffic with ease.

"Now, if only I knew where they were." he said to himself, glancing back and forth between the city's high buildings. Nothing seemed too out of the ordinary until an explosion threw him off as he ran. Spotting smoke in the air, he turned and ran towards it. It wasn't long before he could hear screams and squealing tires in front of him. Gunshots echoed through the buildings. He ran faster and into an alley, emerging not a second later into the street.

_Bang!_

He almost felt the bullet before he heard it. He grabbed his arm, thankful for the bullet-proofing on his suit, and ran towards the first person he saw, which happened to be Elastigirl.

"Are you all right?" she asked, extending her arms and throwing a black clad robber back with her punch.

"Are there anymore left?" he asked, ignoring her question and scanning the bank's small parking lot. Illusion was busy fighting another robber, forming a force field and trapping bullets heading towards her.

"There's one more inside!"

"I'm on it!" Dash said, heading to the door and pushing it open violently. He tenderly rubbed his arm again, wincing at the welt he could already feel.

"Put your weapons down the walk towards the door slowly!" he yelled, cautiously walking further into the room. He heard a dull thud next to him and turned around frantically. Next to the door, a gun held loosely in his hand, was the third robber, a large bump forming on his head.

Dash glanced at the door and noticed the cracked glass spread on its entire length. "Oh."

* * *

The police came soon after Dash's discovery along with the streams of paparazzi that seemed to follow The Incredibles everywhere. Once the robbers were sent to the hospital, escorted closely by the police, the family of supers gathered at a safe distance from the press. Elastigirl and Illusion were the first to meet followed soon after by The Dash who waited to make sure all the offenders were taken care of.

"Is everyone all right?" Elastigirl asked.

"Who called me? I left during another math test. Mr. Singer is getting suspicious!" Dash whispered furiously.

"I'm sorry! I thought we needed help! It was getting busy around here!" Illusion said, brushing her long hair out of her eyes.

"Dash, can you take your sister back to the university?"

"I'm fine, mom. I left during study hall."

"Good. What about... where's Alternator?"

The group looked over to where the press was furiously shooting pictures. Standing before them, blue eyes wide and warm, was Alternator.

"Why does he always do this?" Dash asked, shaking his head slightly.

"He's ten! He's gonna take all the attention he can get. Remember how you acted?"

"This isn't about me, Vio-"

"Dash!" Elastigirl interrupted. "Take your brother back to school and run as fast as you can." His mother's tone had changed from irritated to urgent. "I'll see you back at the house."

With a nod, Dash walked over to his younger brother, catching only part of his speech to the press. His gestures were dramatic and wild, his words excited.

"... just like that! You know, I think if it hadn't been for me posing as a police officer, we wouldn't have gotten this job finished as fast as we did." He was saying. The press was laughing, writing every word down. "It's a good thing I'm great at what I do!"

Dash put a gloved hand on his brothers shoulder. "Alternator seems to forget that The Incredibles are a team and that one persons powers aren't better than the others." He squeezed the shoulder, biting back a chuckle when his brother quietly squeaked. "He also seems to have forgotten that we answer questions as a family." Alternator received a pointed gaze. "_Not_ as an individual."

"I didn't forget." Alternator said, his embarrassment to being confronted in front of the press growing when his face flushed and they laughed.

"If you would all excuse us."

Even after all these years, the press still couldn't get over how fast The Dash could run. In one instant, he went from standing next to his brother to being replaced by air. Alternator was no where to be seen.

"A marvel indeed."

"The future of supers before us."

"Family feud within The Incredibles?"

Hundreds of eyes turned to a small man with a pad of paper. His small sausage fingers wrote furiously with a pen, though the words couldn't be seen because of his wide-rimmed gray hat. Immediately the group began writing all the events that had taken place between The Dash and Alternator. Forget the robbery - were The Incredibles in jeopardy?

* * *

"Why'd you have to say that?" Jack asked Dash as he ran down the street. "You had to say everything just then? In front of the press?"

"The press is the last place you should say anything, Jack. When you're saying the wrong thing at the wrong time, you need to be told when to stop."

If he weren't trying to hold on to his brother's neck and concentrating on not falling off his back, he would have gestured with his hands. "In front of the press!"

"It might have been the wrong place, but you've got to be more careful." he turned down the street, spotting the Elementary School in the distance. "Ready for drop-off?"

"I hate drop-off." Jack groaned.

"I would get you in the school, but I'm late finishing a test." The sidewalk came into view. "Just... become a puddle or something!" He dropped Jack onto the sidewalk, never looking back to see what happened to his brother. Increasing his speed, he darted around cars and people, reaching the grounds of his high school in record time. He slowed down slightly, pushing open the school doors and getting his clothes out of his locker. He made sure his mask was off before he stopped in front of the bathrooms. Thankful no one was there, he continued his way through the school, ready to finish his test. His eyes skimmed over a clock and he froze.

His math class had been over for forty-five minutes.

"Mr. Parr."

He tensed at the booming voice. Slowly, guilt and frustration knotting his stomach, he turned to Mr. Singer's echoing footsteps and watched his teacher walk intently towards him. His eyes were full of fury.

"Mr. Singer, I can explain everything. If you'll only hear me out-"

Mr. Singer cut him off with a wave of his hand. He paused, staring down Dash with his steely blue eyes. His neatly pressed shirt, pants and polished shoes made him all the more intimidating.

"I understand that you students have busy lives about now. Most of you have jobs and ask for no homework and I don't give you any. Work is profitable." he paused again. "Inanity is not."

"I really am sorry-"

"No, Mr. Parr. I'm sorry to see you throw away what looked to be a promising future. Skipping classes gets you no where, especially during a midterm test."

"Is there any way I can retake the test or do extra make-up work?"

Mr. Singer stared back skeptically. "I don't want any excuses."

"None at all, sir. I would have it for you before school." Dash's voice rang with honesty and desperation. He needed a better grade to improve the quarter's low marks. His eyes pleaded his case.

Mr. Singer never moved. "Pages one ninety-seven through one ninety-eight, every problem. I expect this on my desk before the first bell."

Dash gave his trademark smile. "Thank you, Mr. Singer."

"Before the fist bell, Dash. No exceptions."

"Before the first bell. I'll have it ready for you."

"You have until the day after tomorrow."

"Okay, sir. I'll be ready."

Mr. Singer paused once more before making his way down the hall. Dash watched him as he turned a corner and disappeared. He sighed deeply. Dread began to fill him as he realized he wouldn't be able to get out of his classes much longer.

* * *

The small suburban community was framed by a perfect sunset filled with pinks bordering the dark clouds and yellows shooting across the sky. The cool spring air only served to make it perfect. Picture perfect, it seemed.

Dash adjusted his jacket and moved his backpack to another shoulder. How odd it was that a perfect suburban community filled with normal people housed the most famous family in Metroville. As he slowly approached his house, Dash noticed the grill in the front yard, left there once his father died. In the corner of his mind a memory came to light - Bob standing in front of the grill and pouring the charcoal into it, Helen setting up an outdoor feast in the summer sun. Jack looked around quickly before setting his hand on top of the charcoal, igniting it into flames for the grill's fire. He pulled his band back and whistled, discreetly moving back to the house while Bob laughed, his eyes shining with pride for his son.

He would die two months later.

Dash kicked the grill on his way to the house, his quiet way of greeting his Dad. He never knew why he chose that homage instead of another. Maybe it was time to move on. Just like he had to when he realized his father really wasn't coming back.

"Mom? I'm home." he said, shutting the squeaky door and grabbing his backpack with one hand while using the other to take off his jacket. No one was in the living room.

The house was oddly quiet.

Slinging his bag over his back, he took off his shoes, never removing his gaze from the house. "Mom?"

The silence was the only thing that answered him. Cautiously, he moved through the living room and into the kitchen. Usually his mother would be making dinner about now, but she was no where to be seen. There were dishes in the sink that weren't there that morning.

He left the kitchen and turned a corner. His parent's bedroom door was open but the light was off. His gaze moved to the staircase before him.

Something moved in the darkness.

"Mom?"

The figure stopped. The stair light came on. At the bottom step, her hand on the light switch, stood Helen. Ten years had done little to her form, though her hair had a few flecks of gray that seemed to stick out due to the light. Her eyes were wide, though from surprise or spotting him at the top of the stairs he didn't know. "Hey honey."

He gave a deep sigh full of relief. "Where's Jack?"

Helen shifted the laundry basket on her hip. "He's spending the night at a friends house."

"On a school night?"

Helen gave her son a small smirk, the smile lines stretching across her face. "He didn't have any homework."

Dash pushed down the thought of rolling his eyes. "You scared me for a moment." he said, taking the stairs two steps at a time. "I didn't know if anyone was home."

"Sorry about that. I got caught up in chores down here and turned all the lights off upstairs." she grinned when he kissed her on the cheek. "How was school? Did you make it back on time?"

He froze for an instant on the way to his room. As much as he tried to hide it, his mother spotted it. "Dash?"

"I've got a lot of homework, mom." he said, opening the door. "I'd love to talk, but I need to get started on it as soon as I can."

Helen stared at the closed door and sighed. Years ago she would have pressed him further for information on what happened. With the knowledge of his grades and his work to do everything he could to keep them up, she only turned to the washer and set the basket on top of it, sorting through the clothes and planning for dinner. Questions could come later.

* * *

"Dash?" A whisper, spoken lightly to not startle him, echoed in his mind. He didn't move, hoping it was only part of his dream.

Then again, his dreams had been dark recently. He could see that dreaded plane crash all over again, the feeling of looking back into the sky to see falling pieces of fire...

"Dash." Spoken louder this time, meant to rouse him from sleep. He almost didn't hear it, not with the image of falling fire etched in his mind, and the screams...

His eyes snapped open when his shoulders started shaking. Helen was looking at him, motherly concern flooding her gaze, her hand warm on his back. He lifted his head from the math book and rubbed his face, feeling the blazing heat on one side and the cool flesh on the other. He released a tired sigh. "What time is it?"

"Almost nine."

Dash looked at the clock with drowsy eyes. He'd been asleep for half an hour.

"I figured you be late for dinner, but I knew it wasn't like you to forget. I had a feeling you'd be asleep. You looked warn-out when you got home."

Leaning back in his chair, he looked over his math homework, thankful he hadn't drooled on the pages. He saw a tray sitting next to it. Steaming soup with some toasted bread and a glass of water. He gave her a small smile. "Thanks, mom."

She paused and looked him over for a moment. "You got back late, didn't you?"

He ran a hand through his hair. "About forty-five minutes or so. Mr. Singer wasn't going to give me another chance until I begged him to. I have to get both of these pages done before the first bell tomorrow." he placed both hands on the pages to emphasize his point.

"How did you leave class?"

"I, uh..." he suddenly weakened under her gaze. "I asked to go to the bathroom. Again."

A puff of breath made its way through her lips. "The bathroom, huh?"

"I couldn't think of anything! It was the first thing that came into my head."

"Obviously it's the first thing that comes into your head every time you're called."

"I never know how serious the situation is. I just think about getting out there to help you guys."

Fondly, she ran a few fingers into his hair, trying to tame the wild strands that rebelled against their place when he slept. "Well, I'll call the school tomorrow and give them a story. If you were in the bathroom we might have to say you're coming down with something."

"Haven't we used that before?"

"Not in a while. You used to get back on time."

"Jack never needed to be dropped off before now."

"That reminds me - he said something about you dropping him off today. That you told him to turn into a puddle because you didn't have enough time to stop?"

His form bent, suddenly sheepish under his mother's gaze. "I was in a hurry."

"Well, he wanted to let you know that's exactly what he did. Fortunately, you must have thrown him when you let go, because he landed in front of the steps to the school. He was able to make his way inside with little trouble." A smile fell on her face. "He said he had to avoid a mop on his way to the bathrooms."

"A mop?" he chuckled. "I would have loved to see that. Serves him right for talking to the press alone."

They smiled at each over, Helen with a smirk and Dash with a grin that mirrored his fathers. "I'll see to it that he gets to school from now on. For right now, you're going to stay home tomorrow so your teachers can be convinced."

"What about my other classes?"

"I'll get your homework, but you've got your assignment for Mr. Singer to work on now." Helen studied his face filling with disappointment. "You know, most kids your age would be singing a mothers praises if she let them take a day off of school."

"I like school." he said quietly. "It's just hard having a life like this every day. I mean, I love being apart of The Incredibles, but I never thought I would miss school, too."

"Your father hated school. He told me a story once where he took a day off so he could go fight crime. His parents were furious after that."

The room fell into a thick sheet of silence. The two were quiet for a moment, losing the will to talk that they once had just a moment ago. Ten years had done little to ease the pain of the family. Helen scanned his room, her eyes landing on a few pictures he had on his dresser - a dinner where Dash had a mouthful of food while his father laughed in the background, Violet's high school graduation, and a national basketball tournament where Dash stood holding a metal, his eyes filled with pain at Bob's death only a few days earlier - along with a few drawings for The Dash he had tacked on the wall. Her eyes landed on a familiar poster and she grinned slightly. "Where'd that come from?"

Dash looked at her and turned to the poster hanging over his bed. It was a framed poster of Mr. Incredible from his glory days, superimposed over a sunset-like background, his smile and eyes full of life. Nothing was written on it, though no words were needed. He really was, as the poster depicted, a larger-than-life hero.

"Oh uh, I found that on the wall when we were getting his things out of here when I was moving in and, uh, put it in the closet so no one would move it."

"I never noticed it there before."

"I only put it up in the last few days." he paused, watching her face to see if she was offended in any way by it being up there. "Do you think he would mind?"

Her eyes scanned the face of Mr. Incredible, a small smile forming at his question. "No, Dash. I think he would have been proud to know you wanted it. Out of all the things he had, that," she pointed at the poster. "was one of his favorites."

He joined her in staring at the poster, not knowing who took the picture or what his father had done before then, and not really caring. "Do you think he would have been proud of us? Of me and Violet and Jack?"

Helen turned to him, a smile gracing her features. "There is nothing on earth that could contain how proud he would be. He was just happy knowing his family fought with him, just as it should have been." She stared at his smile, marveling over how much he looked like Bob. Just as quickly, her eyes took in the homework sitting on his desk. "Eat your dinner then get to bed, Dash. You need to get some sleep."

He turned to his books and grabbed his pencil. "I'm gonna finish these last couple of problems. I promise I'll be in bed before ten."

She nodded and put an arm around his shoulders. She removed it when he gasped and dropped his pencil, grabbing his arm. "What is it?"

He tenderly rubbed the spot. "A bullet bounced off me today. I guess the robber was closer than I thought."

She lifted his shirt sleeve, eyes widening at the bruise and swollen skin. "I'll say. I'll bring you some ice."

"Thanks." he said, taking hold of her hand. He held it for a moment before pulling her closer, allowing her to bend over and wrap her arms around his neck while he squeezed her arm. Sympathy flooded over him. While it was hard for his siblings to bear the tragedy, his mother had taken it the worst, locking herself in her room in the early days to sob uncontrollably. He remembered the day it first happened, along with the other days she would repeat it, and told himself afterward that he would be not only her son, but a shoulder or open arms if she needed it. Talking about it always put her in that mood, it seemed. He let her go and watched her walk towards the door, a hand heading towards her face to wipe away a tear he couldn't see.

"Mom?"

She stopped at the open door.

"Everything's going to be okay."

She took a deep breath and released it with a shudder, glancing over her shoulder at her son. "I know."

She closed the door behind her and made her way back upstairs to the kitchen, intent on washing the dishes she had used earlier. She turned on the faucet and set her trembling hands on the sink, doing her best to fight back tears that threatened to fall.

_"Everything's going to be okay."_

_"I know."_

She shouldn't have lied to her son, but it was the only way she could assure him that everything _would_ be okay. He would could get over this someday.

She had the dreaded feeling that she would deal with it to the end of her days.


	3. Nightmares

Disclaimers: Not mine. Unless by some odd twist of fate I'm Brad Bird, which I know I'm not. Therefore...

Notes: Phew! Talk about major updates, eh? I think I've currently spent more time on this story than I have on my _Rurouni Kenshin_ one! That's going to need a little TLC soon. However, I'm rambling now...

This chapter is a dream kinda thing, which is why a massive chunk is in italics. Thanks for your responses to the first two bits! You've made me a happy camper! (Corny phrase, I know...)

88888888888888888888

Return to Nomanisan

By Sean Montgomery

88888888888888888888

He could still remember what it felt like the day his dad died.

It was the most terrible feeling, really. As often as he tried to push it back and block it from his mind, something always brought it up again - the grill in the front yard, saving people in Metroville, hearing the sound of rich laughter. Sometimes he wished that he could move on and enjoy things like he used to. Track wasn't the same. Basketball didn't have the same feel. Competing in general left him feeling empty, a quiet reminder that the reason he was competing in the first place was because of his dad. He never hear that loud whoop or holler ever again.

Dash closed his eyes and shut out his world, burying himself deeper in his sheets, hoping that tonight's dreams would be different from what they usually were.

As usual, he was disappointed.

* * *

_He was taking the biggest gulps of air he ever remembered. Running as fast as he possibly could had it's ups and downs, and while he was used to running fast, he never imagined he would have needed to run across town to get to the airport, only to hold on to his mother's legs while she was used as a slide for people to get off of a plane that was trying to take off._ _He took another deep breath and moved his head, avoiding a kid who had jumped clumsily and rolled down Elastigirl awkwardly. He turned to make sure the kid had landed safely, but before he even had a chance, he was being pulled into the air._

_The plane was taking off._

_Elastigirl pulled her legs and her son into the plane as quickly as she could. When Dash felt the floor under him, the whipping wind stopping once the door was shut, he took as many breaths as needed, gasping for air like one who was dying. A large hand rubbed his back. Doing his best to roll over, his eyes turned to find his father kneeling in front of him. _

_"Are you okay?" he asked, leaning over more so he could see his son better._

_"I'm fine." Dash whispered between breaths, slowly rising to his feet and using his dad's hand for support when he got woozy._

_"Take it easy. As soon as you feel better, meet me at the front of the plane." _

_Dash nodded, watching his father's broad form make its way to where he was to meet him. Another hand fell on his shoulder. This time it was his mother._

_"You're really a trooper." she said with a smile._

_"Thanks, mom." he said with an exhausted smile. _

_"Do you think you can make it?"_

_Dash nodded, leaning against her slightly as she guided him to the front of the plane. Once to their destination he saw Illusion helping people get out of their seats, doing all she could to hide the fear that was slowly welling up inside her. He could see it deep within her eyes, even though she did everything to hide it - distracting herself with this person, making sure another could make their way to the back of the plane. When the citizens of Metroville got to the back, shaken with fear yet full of trust for The Incredibles, Dash grabbed Illusion by the arm, pulling her closer to him._

_"Do you know what's going on?" he whispered._

_"I don't really know. Dad disappeared in the cabin when you got on the plane and I haven't seen him since." she said, pointing to the closed door. Elastigirl was staring at the cabin door, concern evident._

_"Mom?" she asked, fear revealing itself in his voice when he saw her face. "Do you know what's going on?"_

_Elastigirl turned to her children, gathering them closer so the few people who were filing out of their seats couldn't hear. "Your father and I have been told there's a bomb on board."_

_As if being in one threatened plane in your lifetime wasn't bad enough. Dash showed no emotion to not worry the citizens who stared at the small group. "What can we do?"_

_"I don't know for sure, yet. Your father said he was getting the captain when I got you on the plane. Thankfully, there aren't that many people here. I want you two to gather around them and make sure they all stay calm and wait until I come back. By then we might have some plan to get these people out of here."_

_The siblings nodded and passed their mother, giving encouraging looks to the twenty people they were assigned to protect. Making sure to speak above the roaring engines, Illusion told them to gather together as tightly as they could. Dash encouraged the same, staring at his sister to see if she would give another order. Movement caught his eye when his mother made his way towards the cabin. Catching Illusion's gaze, his gestured to his mothers retreating form. She watched her when he couldn't as he made sure the twenty others stayed calm._

_"Don't worry!" he screamed, hoping all of them could hear him. "Everything's going to be all right. Just stay together and we'll-"_

_"Illusion! Get those people in a force field_ _**now**!"_

_The two supers turned their heads to their mother, frantically waving her hands and running towards them. Right behind her, his eyes filled with fear, ran Mr. Incredible. "Do it, Illusion! Do it now!"_

_Before he had even finished his sentence she had a force field over herself and the twenty others. Dash squeezed in the best that he could, trying to listen to his parents over the shouts of the terrified citizens. He watched his father rip off not only the door but part of the body, pointing to Elastigirl to grab hold of Illusion's force field. _

_"Dad!" Dash screamed. "Dad! Get in here!"_

_Mr. Incredible couldn't hear him. He turned back to the cabin, his eyes wild. His mothers arms, reaching around the field, got in his view for a moment. He kneeled over, hoping to catch a glimpse of the villain who threatened their city. All he could see was black pants and shoes and a spot of his face before his father pushed his mother towards the door. Illusion and Dash, safe in the field, fell with her._

_"Dad! No!" he screamed, making his way through the tight space to his sister. "We can't leave without dad!"_

_"We don't have a choice!"_

_He stared at her in shock. "What's he gonna do? How's he gonna get out!"_

_Her eyes widened. Her arms limited her movement, but she was able to catch her mother's eyes through the field, the brown eyes filled with as much terror as her own._

_"Mom!" she screamed. "What about dad!"_

_The thought wasn't lost on Elastigirl. With her body doubling as a parachute, she turned her head to see the plane, hoping somehow that Mr. Incredible would be right behind them._

_An explosion ripped through the air. _

_The plane began on odd decent towards the ground then shot its way back up again like it couldn't decide which way to go. One of the engines left a trail of smoke behind it._

_The ground came faster than they expected. Once they landed, Illusion removed the force field and ran through the tall grass, her eyes glued to the plane. Elastigirl, now back to her original form, followed her step for step. The crowd was forgotten in the midst of their fear._

_"Dad!" Illusion screamed, as if her voice could reach him somehow. When her despair_ _drained her energy, she fell to her knees in the field. Dash, though feeling he could run fast enough to catch up with the plane, stopped next to her. Their mother was close behind. _

_"Bob," she panted, quiet enough so that no one could hear her. "Bob, please, get out..."_

_A second explosion tore through the air. The plane, once moving this way and that, was ripped apart in a ball of fire._

_"**Dad!**"_

"_**Dad!**"_

_Elastigirl's eyes widened. "No," she whispered, fighting reality when it stared her in the face. "**No!"**_

_Her scream mingled with the others, their voices echoing in the field as debris fell to the earth below it_. _Their world began to shatter to pieces._

_Dash fell to his knees, suddenly very light-headed and weak. Bile rose in his throat. All his strength was gone. The only thing he could manage was a weak whisper._

_"Dad..."_

_He could see the headline floating before him._

_Farewell To The Greatest: Mr. Incredible Sacrifices All..._

_Sacrifices... _

_All..._

_Mr. Incredible was dead._

* * *

His eyes shot open on their own accord. The bile was still in his throat, threatening to come out, as it always was when he had that nightmare. 

No, when he remembered what happened. The nightmare was real.

He stood and quickly walked to the bathroom, turning on a light and splashing his pale face with water. He looked at himself in the mirror. All his life he had been told he looked like his father, the spitting image.

He hated what he saw. His father haunted him where ever he want. The bile threatened him again, especially when he saw the headline dance before his eyes.

_Sacrifices All..._

He was thankful the toilet was next to him. If he were still in bed, he never would have made it.

* * *

When the doorbell rang later that afternoon, Dash was still in bed with the hope that he could catch up on sleep he had missed over the past few years. Every time he began to have that nightmare, however, he forced himself awake, refusing to give in to his dream and risk getting sick again. The sharp DING woke him up instantly and he ran to the door, forgetting he was still in his pajamas. He was surprised to see Violet standing before him. Before he could get a word out, she looked him over and spoke first. 

"Geez Dash, you look terrible."

He rolled his eyes. "Thanks a lot."

Violet Parr adjusted her long coat, pulling it closer around her in the wind and ignoring the strands of hair that flew into her face. "Did you have another nightmare?"

He froze, his face hardening. "How'd you know that?"

"Mom told me. She asked me to spend some time with you when she was out this morning taking Jack to school." She paused. "You aren't sick, are you? Did you get back late?"

Dash remembered earlier in the morning when he threw up. "No, I'm not sick." he lied, crossing his arms and leaning against the door jam. "Mom called the school and told them I was so that my long trip to the bathroom would be believable."

Her posture slouched. "That happened again? I'm sorry. It's my fault, isn't it?"

"You're the one who called me."

"Well, how about I make it up to you?"

He sniffed. "How?"

"Can I take you out to lunch?"

He furrowed his brow and turned to a near by clock. It was past noon already?

"What do you say, Dash?" she asked, stepping closer to him. "My treat. I don't always get a chance to talk to you anyway. I miss you, little brother."

Dash paused. A time out to lunch did sound good, especially if he didn't have to pay for it, but what if he was spotted by a teacher? He didn't know Mr. Singer's schedule, so he wasn't sure when he left the school building. He could get caught.

Then again, that was one of the reasons why his family were The Incredibles. He grinned and opened the door wider. "Come on in. Let me get changed and we can go."

* * *

Violet Parr, though an excellent student, lacked an essential thing her young life. Excitement was taken care of by her alter-ego, contentment came with being a successful student, her features had matured into a woman in her early twenties, and her love life was perfectly fine. 

The one thing Violet lacked was money.

Which was why Dash found himself sitting across from her in the University cafeteria.

"We would have gone somewhere else," she said with a small blush. "but I realized that I had less money than I thought I did. Sorry about that."

"That's no problem." Dash said honestly. At least he wouldn't have to worry about being spotted. "I don't mind."

They sat in silence for a while, suddenly at a loss for words. The two Parr children had become more distant over the years with Violet going to college and Dash struggling to finish high school. Both of them knew that school in general was a rough subject between them. Their conversations, whenever they were started, always began in uncomfortable silence.

"How have you been doing recently?" Violet asked, leaning forward and playing with her straw.

Dash took a drink out of his tea before answering. "I've been fine, beyond trying to get back to class to keep my grades up."

"That hasn't been my fault, has it?"

"No. Sometimes I had to take Jack back to school too, so it wasn't your fault." He grinned. "Did mom tell you he had to turn into a puddle to get back in yesterday?"

She answered that she hadn't, and Dash told her the story with as much detail as he knew. They both ended up in laughing together, Violet shaking her head when the hilarity passed. "He's so funny like that. He reminds me a lot of you at that age."

"I was not as bad as Jack is." he said, reaching for his cup.

"Yeah, you were. You did a lot of crazy things before dad died."

He smacked his lips when he set the cup back down. "A lot has changed since then, huh?"

Violet leaned back in her chair, her head drooping somewhat. "How's mom doing?"

"The same, I guess. She never really got over it." He pulled out his fork and played with the prongs. "Last night we had this long conversation in my room about if he would have been proud of who we became. She said he would have been."

"Did she lock herself up in her room?"

"I don't know. I promised her I'd get to bed before ten and I didn't check on her."

He set the fork down on the table, still playing with the prongs, ignoring Violet's gaze that was full of sadness and pity.

"What's happened to us, Vi? What's wrong with us?"

"We're realizing that we aren't invincible, Dash. People always try to kill us with gamma beams or blast-o guns. We never stop to think that something simple like a plane crash could be the end of one of us."

"We're The Incredibles." he said with a sigh. "Not The Indestructibles."

"I think I know why mom's acting strange again."

His blue eyes met hers.

"Have you seen the news recently? They've announced that it'll be the eighth anniversary soon. They're going to bring in some investigators to check out the debris they recovered."

"To see if they can find anything."

"That's what they said."

"It's what they've been saying for eight years, Violet." Dash glared at her, his anger slowly rising as he gripped the fork. "They haven't found anything. Dad was incinerated. If there was any chance at all he was still alive they would have found something by now. They're holding on to nothing."

"Why? Because they refuse to give up like you have?"

Her words stunned him for a moment. Never had he thought that he had given up on his own father. "This isn't like Nomanisan. He went alone, mom found him, we got him out. We were there when he pushed us out of the plane, Violet. When planes explode like that one did, hope tends to fade pretty fast."

"What about mom's hope?" she said, her frustration building. "What if she were still clinging to the thought that he might still be alive?"

"_Then she's an idiot!_"

The cafeteria quieted at his outburst. Dash froze for a moment, breathing through clenched teeth while his hands, thrown to the table at his shout, slowly regained feeling. He felt the eyes of the entire restaurant on him and scanned the faces, ignoring them once they returned to their own business. Violet was stunned in her seat.

Another long stretch of quiet passed over them.

"How's Tony?" he asked when his anger had passed and his hands moved from the table to his lap.

"Fine." she said quietly, her eyes still staring at him.

"You guys are pretty serious. You have been for a while." He looked at her, his eyes glistening. "If something had happened to Tony, if Tony had died, you'd let go, wouldn't you?"

Violet took her time in answering. "I would."

Dash raised his hands as if to say his point was made.

"But it would take a long time to heal. Put this in mom's perspective, Dash. She's never going to see dad again. It's not a divorce, it's permanent. He's gone. She won't get over that."

He bent his head. His hands, resting on the table, balled into fists as they slightly shook. "I hate seeing her like this." he whispered, tears beginning to build in his eyes. "I hate being like this. I hate feeling like there is nothing I can do help her or help you. That feeling, this whole thing, is tearing me apart."

"I'm sure dad felt the same way when he pushed us out of the plane." she whispered back, tears falling out of her eyes.

Suddenly he couldn't take it anymore. His frustration and anger had been built up inside of him for so long... he couldn't take it anymore. He needed to be alone. He needed air. He pushed away from the table, digging his hands into his jeans and walking out of the cafeteria, ignoring Violet's cries for him to come back.

He was happy there was a bathroom nearby, grateful that it was empty and the door had a lock. Turning the switch, he made his way into a stall and wedged himself between the seat and the wall, breathing heavily.

There, he buried his face in his knees, and cried.

* * *

Violet couldn't shake the image of her brother's face that evening, nor could she believe the sounds she heard coming from behind the door when she followed him to the bathroom. In many ways it made her happy that she didn't have a car and her house was a good twenty blocks from the campus. It gave her time to think things through while she walked. 

She huffed and puffed down the street, her hands stuffed in her coat pockets, pulling the fabric closer to her so she could keep warm in the oddly cool evening.

What made him think he wasn't the only one torn apart by all of this? Her father was dead! Any girl had a reason to be ripped apart from the world when news like that hit them all the time. Of course, the world had no idea that Mr. Incredible was also Bob Parr, the same man she had looked up to even when he was going through his mid-life crisis. The same man who used to tickle her when she was sad so that she would laugh again. The same man who said her hair looked good pulled back.

She angrily brushed a stray tear away from her face. That memory, out of all the others, made her cry?

_No girl should go through life without hearing their father say they look good, _her mother had once said. The truth was, it was one of the few times she remembered hearing her father say it. Of course she was sure there were other times too, but that time in particular...

"This is ridiculous..." she muttered to herself, turning a corner and walking past a dim streetlight.

She never knew letting go could be so hard.

She sniffed again, her nose aching with the sudden intake of cold air. Her steps echoed in her ears, the only sound she could hear in the street.

The street was very quiet, indeed.

Violet stopped a moment, suddenly taking in her surroundings. The world seemed darker all of a sudden, the streetlights dimmer and the lack of noise deafening. She turned around and followed the path of the sidewalk behind her. She stared curiously at a thick shrub of bushes.

"You're scaring yourself, Vi." she whispered. "There's no one around you."

She was suddenly very happy she had called her mother and told her she was coming. The porch light was visible in the distance. She flipped her hair behind her head and continued walking.

"Are you sure about that?" a voice whispered.

The thought of turning invisible didn't come fast enough. Something knocked her in the head and her world faded into darkness, the porch light before her just beyond her reach...


	4. Choices

Disclaimers: This film doesn't belong to me. It belongs to ACADEMY AWARD WINNER BRAD BIRD! Congrats, Brad and all the crew at Pixar! You deserved it!

Notes: If you hadn't noticed by now, I changed some of the things in the previous chapters (from ten years to eight, dividing bars for scene switches, ect.). I think the year change is the biggest difference, considering I just found out that Dash was ten in the movie (I thought he was eight...). Just a few adjustments. Should I give age clarification?

Dash - 18

Violet - 22-23-ish

Jack - 10

Helen - ageless :)

88888888888888888888

Return to Nomanisan

By Sean Montgomery

88888888888888888888

_It's been nearly half an hour._

Helen drummed her fingers on the arm of the couch, staring a faded stain on the carpet. Violet had called and said she had wanted to talk to Dash about what had happened that afternoon (though what that meant was beyond her) and had yet to show up at the door. She looked into the kitchen past her son's shoulder, found the microwave, and stared down the green digits.

_It's been a half hour! Where is she?_

As much as he tried to ignore it, Dash gave in to the urge to look at his mother when she looked at the clock. His eyes didn't leave her when she continued to drum on the couch's arm, her eyes glazing over.

"Are you okay?"

Helen turned to Dash. She glanced down at her slippered feet and sighed. "Dash, it's been a half hour since your sister called. She should be here by now."

"Should, but you know how she is. Maybe she caught one of her friends on the way out and is engaged in conversation."

He watched her looked worriedly out the window. "I hope so..."

"Nothing's wrong with her, mom. She's Illusion. She can become invisible if something goes wrong."

"But what if she didn't have enough time to...?"

The question hung in the air, bringing Dash out of the world of math and into reality, his mother's eyes slowly filling with worry. His eyes hardened, determined to not worry so she wouldn't be more afraid. "She's fine. She's a responsible college student. It's only a few blocks anyway."

That seemed to calm her down for the moment. Her shoulders, once stiff with anxiety, relaxed. "You're right. Conversation is one of the things Violet does best. She'll be here in a while."

Those words seemed lifeless an hour later. The house was quiet and Jack had gone to bed, but Dash and Helen sat side by side at the table, staring at his closed books stacked on each other. Dash looked at the clock. It was nearly eleven.

"You know, at first I thought you might have been overreacting when you said she should have been here, but now I think you have good reason to."

"She would have called us if she went back. She always does."

"She's pretty good about that. If not home, it's the only place she could be."

"Unless she's with Tony."

If she tried to hide the hope in her voice, Dash didn't notice. He almost hated having to tell her the truth. "No chance. He's out of town."

Helen sighed. Dash looked out of the corner of his eye and saw her brown gaze staring at him intently. "Would you like me to look for her?"

"I'll go with you. Two Incredibles are better than one."

* * *

Dash pulled his jacket tighter over his shoulder, his gaze locked on the sidewalk before him. The darkness poured over his vision, blinding him to areas of the street he wished he could see. Violet wasn't known to randomly hide, especially when she was planning on meeting people. As he moved his head back and fourth, the dread within him grew. Where was she?

"Have you found her yet?"

He raised his eyebrows when he heard his mother's voice above him. He glanced at a tree and saw her shape bent around its form, her head, stretching over a branch, scanning the street.

"No. Nothing. I'm going to head over to the university and see if she went back there. You go on home and I'll be right back."

"Don't blow your cover."

Dash looked up at the head that was hanging out of the tree. "Don't blow my cover? With all due respect, my head isn't hanging out of a tree."

"Go Dash."

* * *

When Dash had found out that his Dad had been kidnaped and his Mom was going to save him, he figured that meant he would never have to worry about any f his family members ever again. After all, if you're supers, and you were able to find some way out of a deserted island, you could pretty much handle anything, right?

He was taught a harsh lesson only a few months later. Life, no matter what, can always prove you wrong somehow.

When he made his way back to the house after searching the university and questioning Violet's friends, the last thing he expected to find within him was rage. He could feel it, that boiling sensation deep down that threatened to overcome him if he didn't find out what was going on. He had lost one family member - he wasn't planning on losing another.

The house was dark when he opened the door. The only assurance he had was the light streaming in through the hallway. He followed it, it's path leading him to his parent's room. Helen was sitting on the bed, the morning paper in her hand. She seemed to be cross... or upset. He couldn't tell which.

"I couldn't find her. Her friends knew she left, but she never came back to the university. As far as they knew, she was over here."

Helen tossed the paper on the bed. The headline, bold and large, caught his eye.

**Family feud within the Incredibles?**

The rage within grew stronger. The headline wasn't enough, it seemed; there was a large picture of Alternator and The Dash from earlier that day. Their faces said everything needed to support the story.

"I didn't see anything on my way back." Helen said, holding her arms over her chest. "If you can't find her and her friends don't even know where she is, there's only one thing we can do."

His eyebrows raised, Dash watched his mother walk over to the closet. Helen emerged moments later with a small device in her hand that Dash couldn't recognize. "When Edna first made our suits, she added a homing device so we could know the precise location of each other at all times." She held up the remote. "This might be our only way of finding her."

Dash leaned over his mother's shoulder as she pressed the large black button. The screen came to life, first locating Dash, Helen and Jack in Metroville, then made it's way across many miles while Dash's stomach dropped. A small yellow signal pulsed over the ocean, slowly making its way to an island.

"Is that what I think it is?" He whispered.

"Nomanisan," Helen said. Her hand shook while she held the remote. "Impossible. Syndrome is dead. There's no way..."

Dash swallowed heavily, running a hand through his hair. "It can't be Syndrome. It's gotta be someone else."

"But who? Who else would know the location of Nomanisan Island?"

"I... I don't know." He paused, waiting a moment to try to take everything in. Syndrome couldn't be alive. It was impossible! But who else would know about Nomanisan?

The rage gave way to sorrow, and he could feel the lump in his throat getting bigger. He took a shaky breath and met her gaze. "I'll find her, Mom." He put a hand on her shoulder. "I'll find her and bring her back. No matter what happens, I'm not going to lose another member of this family. Not if I can help it."

Despite her sorrow, Helen grinned. "I knew you'd say something like that."

"It's the truth."

"I completely agree. But you need to do a few things before you rescue Violet." With her grin still in place, she walked to her dresser, fishing through a few articles of clothing, a shirt here and a sweater there, before pulling out a worn piece of paper. "I knew this would come in handy someday. This guy is very reliable if you need a jet. His name is Snug. I've been going to him for years and the man has yet to be unreliable."

"This is how you got the jet to Nomanisan?"

"Sure is."

"I had wondered about that."

"You'd be amazed at how we got around in the old days." She picked up a pencil and wrote another number down on the paper. "This is Edna's phone number. Edna Mode. You've never met her, but she's the genius behind our super suits. I'd suggest seeing her before you and Jack leave."

"Jack? You want Jack to go with me?"

"Of course, Dash! Don't you remember all the traps set on Nomanisan? You're going to need all the help you can get."

"No, I meant..." he sighed. "You're not coming?"

Helen stopped. The concern in his voice was unmistakable. She returned to his side and put her hands on his shoulders. "Of course I'm coming. I was thinking of coming a little later."

"Come with us. I'm gonna need all the help I can get, right?"

Her grin returned. "Right."

"There's only one problem - the last time we flew to Nomanisan our plane was shot down. Do you really think it's a smart idea to return to Nomanisan the same way we went there?"

"It may not be the smartest thing to do right now, but understand that we're not going to enter the island the same way we did last time. Snug could fly you near the island, but you would need to parachute off and land on the ocean before you get anywhere near Nomanisan. Can you do it?"

He looked at the homing device. "Tread dangerous waters in order to return to a God-forsaken island so I can save my sister?" He returned her grin. "Piece of cake."

One thought quickly lead to another. Dash's eyes brightened and he laid a hand on Helen's shoulder. "Mom, why didn't we think about this before?"

"Think about what?"

"The homing device! If we use it to locate supers, then why didn't we think to use it to make sure Dad was alive?"

Every expression from Helen's face dropped. Her face, now blank except for eyes swimming in sorrow, stared back into his hopeful face. He honestly hadn't expected that reaction.

"Mom?"

"I thought about that, too." she answered, returning to the closet. "The very night of the crash I took the remote with me to see... to see if he were still there." She returned a moment later, a folded piece of red cloth in her hand. "I didn't want to tell any of you. It would hurt too much to see you with so much hope only to fade when you learned he wasn't alive." She took one of his hands and placed the cloth on it. Dash smoothed it out, a lump forming in his throat when he saw the familiar insignia. It was burned at the edges, no bigger than his thumb, and the homing device stared back at him.

"Was this the only..."

"I found that and a few more pieces; part of his glove, more of his suit. It was when I saw that," she pointed to the cloth. "that I knew he wasn't alive."

It was part of the dot for the 'i', he realized.

"You'll leave in the morning, then." Helen continued. "Whoever took Violet might not be willing to wait for long. I'll contact Snug before you see him, so visit Edna first. I'll catch up with you later."

* * *

_The homing device's signal grew stronger once she made her way through the tall grass. The signal, clearer now that interference was out of the way, pulsed with life near the heart of the crash. The hope that had flooded within her began to fade. If the signal was still at the crash that meant he hadn't moved. Maybe he only broke his back..._

_She reached a small grove of trees. Her arms stretched out and tangled in branches, pushing herself fast through the air than she had ever been on the ground. The clearing came quickly and with it the small of charred wood. Smoke still rose in faint wisps and she could finally hear the signal. The nose of the passenger_ _jet was twisted towards the air while one of the wings would provide a semi-safe place for her to momentarily stand. The body was the plane was twisted open and easily accessible._

_With a gulp she slowly made her way down the wing, one hand clutching the branch now a few feet above her head. She blinked back tears once the smoke threatened to block her view. It was dark anyway and no more distractions were needed._

_"Bob?"_ _she whispered faintly. She suddenly realized how foolish all of this seemed, her hanging by one arm out of a tree to see if her husband was still alive. Most women would wait out the night with hope fading away. However, she believed that since her husband was Mr. Incredible there was no reason to believe he wouldn't be alive right now._

_Only, he would have been home by now._

_She stopped and listened for the slight 'beep' in the air. She was able to get a little further into the plane, but she didn't notice anything out of the ordinary; no red uniform, no patch of blonde hair, no pale peach of flesh..._

_She froze. A light was blinking in front of her._

_"Bob!" she whispered furiously. She used her other arm to brush some smoke out of the way. Two seats were pushed together with a faint light shining between them. Unable to see, she used her arm and stuck her hand through the hole, relaxing when she felt the homing device... and something solid beneath it._

_"I'm gonna get you out of there! I promise! Just hang on!" Positioning her body, she moved her head forward through the smoke and peered through the hole. Her stomach dropped._

_The homing device blinked happily before her. The solidness she had felt was nothing more than the seat of the chair._ _Red and black fabric hung around it but it didn't matter. She could see it. Her tears threatened to fall but not from the smoke._

_Grabbing the device, she made her way out of the wreckage, hid in the safety of the trees, and sobbed._

* * *

Boy, putting these charcters in this spot is tough! I mean, I love 'em all so much! Ah, well. So, I made it just in time for my March/April update. Sorry about that - I got my wisdom teeth pulled at the end of March and found that writing and pain meds don't mix. Needless to say, this story had to be put on hold. Thanks for your patience, though!

_Review Responses:_

Soccergurl1990 - _You never know how something will do unless you're bold enough to do something with it. Give it a chance and let me know how it goes. Thanks for reading!_

Animeinsomniac - _Good job, Beta:) It's great to have a second opinion. I really do appreciate you including me in your busy life. It lets me know that there are people that really do care about writing and letting the author get better at what they do. Thank you, thank you, thank you!_

Tanukigirl22 - _Guys don't tend to express what they feel unless they really are emotional. From what little experiance I have with them (emphasis on 'little') I've found that to be true. Kinda hard for us girls to understand, huh? Thanks for reading!_

Quiet Infinity - _I'm glad you can identify with the charcter's struggle right away. That let's me know I'm doing my job as a storyteller. Hopefully the rest of the story can be believeable- the truth has an amazing ability to be stretched and poked as far as the author likes when they write something that isn't theirs (I hope you understood that). You've already gotten these characters under your skin, so taking tons of time to develop them isn't needed because the reader knows them from the movie (that was my attempt to explain my last sentance.) Thanks for reading! (that was a really long answer...)_

Scary Vampiress - _Hey, who gets the autographs here? Well, if you feel the need to kidnap me, I guess you would, wouldn't you...? Thanks for reading!_

Alias - _Emotions were tugged on from the last chaper? Yes! I love hearing that! One thing I try to accomplish in every story is, if nothing else, to create a real enough secenario where the reader identifies with the characters. For some reason, character development means more to me than plot. Maybe that's why half the stories I've written aren't on this site... I hope this chapter makes up for the cliffhanger from the last! Thanks for reading!_

SelbidercnI - _Nope. No 'return from the dead' bit. Mr. Incredible really is dead. It was hard to kill him because I loved his character so much, but I wanted to do something a little different from what I had seen on this site already. Thanks for reading!_

MollyTheWanderer - _Why, thank you! I'm thrilled that you enjoy it so much. Killing Bob was the twist that started this whole thing, actually. I was thinking about how their lives could be affected, and the very first line in this story popped into my head: "Mr. Incredible was dead." It all took off from there. As for their names, I had to get an opinion from others on what Jack's name should have been. It took a while, ranging from 'Change Artist' to 'Car Jack' (but that one was never seriously considered :)), but 'Alternator' fell into the mix and... the rest is history. Thanks for reading!_

NSW - _Thanks for stopping by! I hope this chapter keeps your interest running!_

* * *

See you all on the next chapter! 


End file.
